


A Late Night Surprise

by Litsetaure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is kind of a gay disaster, Canon Gay Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humour, M/M, Oh no there’s only one bed, Summer of 1899, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/pseuds/Litsetaure
Summary: Albus gets caught up in his reading and loses track of time. Luckily, Gellert is quite happy for him to stay the night. But, oh no, there’s only one bed!What will the boys do???





	A Late Night Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).



> I love this trope and I hope I did it justice!
> 
> (Also, about Albus’ comment about a Pheidian sculpture; it’s a reference to the Greek sculptor Pheidias who was known as one of the greatest Ancient Greek sculptors and had a huge influence in Classical Greek sculptural design. He also did chryselephantine statues, meaning gold and ivory, which seemed to fit nicely for Gellert too!)

“Albus.” Something long and hard was prodding at his shoulder. “Albus, sit up, you’re going to squash yourself into that book if you’re not careful.”

“Mmph, m’fine.” Albus waved his hand around, trying to get rid of the intruder. “Stop nagging me, I’m trying to read.”

“Oh, really?” The softly accented voice was rich with amusement. “So, you’re planning on trying to breed us an army of basilisks then, are you?”

“Yes, I - what?” Albus looked up, straight into a familiar pair of mismatched eyes that were crackling and sparking with mischief. He blinked and turned his attention back to the book, realising that he did indeed have it open on the story of how Herpo the Foul bred a basilisk by hatching a chicken’s egg under a toad. “Oh.” He shook his head and quickly closed the book. “No, definitely no army of giant Medusa snakes here.”

“Good.” Gellert laughed affectionately. “I know we’re planning to rule the magical world, but I do think having snakes that could kill you with a look would be overdoing it. Not to mention, it would be rather counterproductive to our plans if they decided to turn on one of us.”

“It certainly would.” Albus ran his fingers through his messy hair. “And, while I have heard that their venom can have some rather useful properties, I’m not sure I would want to get near enough to one to collect it.”

“Oh, so what I’ve been told about Gryffindor having death wishes is not true, then?” teased Gellert. “Well, I must admit that in this case, that can only be a good thing.”

Albus huffed and threw a quill at his friend, which struck him squarely in the middle of his chest. “I will have you know that us Lions might be brave enough to go where no one has gone before, but we are not entirely made of fools - or, at least, not all of us are,” he added, remembering some of the more interesting - and alarming events he had borne witness to during his time at Hogwarts.

Apparently, Gellert was remembering Albus’ own retelling of the aforementioned stories, because he raised a sceptical eyebrow. “All right, whatever you say, Albus. But I was trying to get your attention because you had been staring at that book for quite some time and it has, unfortunately, gotten rather late.”

Albus swore loudly and emphatically when he looked up and saw that, not only had it gotten entirely dark outside, but it was now almost midnight. “Merlin, Gellert, I was meant to be home hours ago!” he cried, scrambling to pack his books and quills away, whilst simultaneously making sure he looked presentable enough to not make it too obvious that he had spent the whole day alternately pouring over books and testing out the intriguing new spells they had discovered.

Gellert stared at him, the expression of genuine bewilderment looking utterly incongruous on his handsome face. “Albus, don’t be ridiculous, you can’t walk back in that.” He waved towards the rain that was still crashing against the windowpanes. “You’ll end up getting soaked the moment you step out of the front door, especially since I didn’t see you bring an overcoat this morning.”

“That’s because this morning it was warm and the sun was shining,” retorted Albus. “But never mind that, I have to get back. Aberforth will kill me if he finds out I stayed out all night - again,” he added in a whisper.

“Firstly, you practically have stayed out all night anyway,” replied Gellert. “Secondly, I suspect Aberforth would be just as likely to kill you if you came rushing home at this hour and woke them all up. Thirdly, since when have you given a damn what he thinks of you?”

“I don’t.” Albus winced at how defensive he sounded. “I just know how he can get when he’s angry and, if at all possible, I would rather like to avoid that.”

“Ah. Well, unfortunately, I’m not sure that it will be possible this time.” Although Gellert’s tone was as sardonic as usual, his eyes had softened in sympathy. “But, in these circumstances, I suggest that it would be better for you to face him after you have both had a proper night’s sleep. In the meantime, why don’t you just sleep here?”

“I - what?” Albus stared, certain he had not heard that right. “Sleep here? With you?”

“Why not?” Gellert shrugged. “You shared a dormitory with several boys when you were at school. I hardly think you will be finding any surprises.”

“Yes, but that was different. We all had our own space there, even within the dormitories. But here, I mean,” Albus threw his hands in the air and blurted out, “there’s only one bed!”

He regretted the words the moment they had come out of his mouth, because Gellert visibly stifled a splutter of laughter before replying himself.

“Oh, no,” he deadpanned, raising his eyebrows in mock realisation, “you’re quite right, there is only one bed. Whatever will we do?” He shook his head. “Albus, I swear on my honour -”

“Honour that you yourself said you didn’t have much of in the first place.”

“On my honour as a wizard,” Gellert continued, “I swear that I will not attempt to cuddle, fondle or otherwise manhandle you while you sleep.”

Albus almost choked as a burst of air escaped from his lungs. “No!” He coughed and swallowed as Gellert stared at him in astonishment. “I mean,” he stammered, shuffling from foot to foot, “that is...I am not worried about that. It is just that I am not the best at keeping still when I sleep, and I wouldn’t want you to be disturbed.” His face burned at the admission and he fingered the feather of the quill that was still in his hands.

But Gellert appeared entirely unbothered. “I’m sure it cannot be as bad as some of what I was forced to bear witness to at Durmstrang. Some of the boys, as well as, I am told, the girls, could have done with lessons on Silencing Charms.” He shuddered theatrically and chuckled. “Honestly, Albus, you look as though you are about to fall asleep where you stand. Besides,” he pulled back the curtains and looked outside, “the rain is only getting worse and, from what I can tell, your brother and sister are asleep anyway. There is not a single light on in the house. As I said, do you really want to risk your brother’s wrath if you disturb them now?”

“No,” Albus admitted with a wince. “All right, Gellert, you’ve convinced me. And thank you for the offer.”

“Excellent!” Gellert grinned and clapped his hands before rifling through his chest of drawers and throwing Albus a grey nightshirt. “Personally, I rarely bother with them these days, especially with the weather growing warmer. But as it is a little cold tonight and since I have company,” he grinned and casually stripped out of his shirt, tossing it into the far corner of the room, “I can make an exception.”

Albus swallowed hard at the sight of Gellert’s bare chest, the candlelight shining over his defined muscles, reminding him of a Pheidian sculpture, pale as ivory and yet shimmering with gold. Feeling awkward and self-conscious, he cleared his throat again and turned away, unable to change out of his own clothes fast enough.

“I’m just tired,” he said when he turned back and caught Gellert’s startled look. It wasn’t a total lie either; even as he spoke, Albus could feel his own eyelids starting to droop heavily. He sat down on the bed, fearing that his legs would no longer support him, only to shiver in pleasure and almost collapse into the light softness of the mattress.

Gellert chuckled and nodded. “I did the same thing the first time I slept in this bed,” he said wryly. “Durmstrang may have had many good qualities, but it was not always best known for its comforts and luxuries.” A faint shadow of something dark crossed his face before he shrugged, smiled and climbed into bed himself. Albus thought he heard him say something else, but his head had dropped into the pillows and he could not find enough energy in him to reply.

~*~

It was still dark when Albus awoke again, but this time he felt trapped and cocooned in something. He grumbled to himself and tried to wriggle free, but he was too tangled up and ended up tumbling to the floor in a rather bedraggled heap.

Cursing sleepily to himself, he tried to unknot himself enough to pull himself upright again, when he suddenly caught sight of the strange geometric patterns on the sheets and realised that they were not, in fact, his own (which were covered all over by an accurate, eternally changing, map of the night sky) and that this was not his own bedroom.

He groaned and buried his now burning face in one of the sheets as he remembered the conversation of not more than a few hours ago. While he had at least had the forethought to warn Gellert that he tossed and turned when he was sleeping, doing so to the extent that he had ended up taking all the covers for himself was hardly acceptable etiquette, especially after Gellert had so kindly offered to let him stay in the first place.

As quietly as he could, he stood up and eased the sheets back onto the bed, spreading them out. But as he did so, he noticed that Gellert was lying on his side, still fast asleep and with one arm draped carelessly over his pillow. His breathing was coming out in soft little puffs that blew his hair lightly across his face and he smiled, a quiet private smile, even as the soft strands tickled his nose and brushed over his closed eyes.

Albus knew he should not do it. He knew that he should go straight back to sleep, or even go home, though that would mean risking Aberforth’s wrath if he, or Ariana, were disturbed. But even as he settled back down, his head resting in one hand, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from his sleeping friend. Gellert was usually so animated, often pacing and gesturing as he voiced his ideas, or turned the pages of the latest book he had wanted to study. But now, as he lay asleep, he looked so calm and peaceful. Anyone watching him at this point would not think that he had a care in the world. It would seem unbelievable, as they watched the pale candlelight drift over those youthful features, so gentle and quiet, that this boy could have such a wild and untamed heart, not to mention a brilliant, incandescent mind that could never be still. And, of course, no one would guess at the turmoil he suffered, at the scars that the memories of the past and of the future had left on him.

Almost without thinking about it, Albus reached out and brushed a couple of strands of hair back from Gellert’s forehead, tucking them loosely behind his ear. The skin felt soft and smooth under his fingers, and he could not seem to pull himself away, even when he saw that Gellert was beginning to stir.

“Albus?” His eyes were opening and he blinked in confusion. “What are you doing awake at this hour? Are you all right? Did something happen?”

The concern in his voice made Albus’ chest ache and he shook his head. “I’m fine,” he assured him. “I just got into a minor altercation with the sheets and became quite well-acquainted with the floor. I also apparently commandeered all the bedclothes as well, so sorry about that.” He blushed and dropped his hand at last. “Anyway, I should -”

But Gellert had caught his wrist in mid-air, sliding his own hand to carefully link their fingers. Albus could feel both their pulses begin to race as Gellert, his eyes now soft and yet intently focused, brushed the pads of his fingers over the back of Albus’ hand. 

“I saw you before,” he murmured, “watching me. Your eyes...they looked as though they were on fire.”

Albus’ throat felt very dry. “You mean they were burning?” he croaked and tried to laugh. “Because that...that was certainly what it felt like my face was doing.”

“No, not burning.” Gellert ran his fingers down the side of Albus’ neck, his own breath catching a little. “Smouldering.”

They were so close now, Albus realised, the tips of his auburn hair brushing against Gellert’s golden curls. Even in the faint light of the lone candle, he could count every single faded freckle on the bridge of Gellert’s nose, catch each one of his eyelashes as he blinked slowly, catch each tiny hint of colour in his eyes...

When it finally came, Albus wasn’t sure it could even be called a proper kiss. Their lips had barely touched at all, only possibly the briefest, almost accidental graze against the corner of Albus’ mouth. And yet, for all its chasteness, for all that only their twin breaths seemed to connect and entwine themselves together, Albus still felt as raw and exposed as if they were both stripped down and had been lying together in a tangle of sweat-drenched limbs.

He shivered at the thought, something gathering warmly in the pit of his stomach. “I thought,” he stammered, still trying to hold onto the remaining shreds of his composure, “I thought you said you weren’t going to manhandle me in my sleep?”

“I did say that.” Gellert sounded equally aroused. “But are you, in fact, asleep right now?”

There was only one answer to that and Albus knew it. He gazed straight into those eyes, so darkened with lust, and yet dancing brightly with so much more. “No,” he whispered as he leaned in again.

This time, there could be no doubt at all. The moment their mouths touched, Albus felt as though a swarm of Billywigs had taken flight inside him, spreading a swirling heat through his body. He let out a ragged gasp as Gellert’s fingers brushed through his tangled hair, and moved closer to allow him better access. Soon, they were pressed up against each other, their legs entwined underneath the sheets. Friction shot up through Albus, hot and sensual, and he welcomed it, pushing closer to Gellert, wanting him to feel it too.

Neither of them could quite hold back a pair of frustrated whines as they found their cotton nightshirts in the way, muffling the deep yearning that pounded through both their hearts. Suddenly, driven by a wild need he had never known he could possess, Albus finally broke away from Gellert’s lips, allowing his mouth to trail down his neck, leaving soft little hints of nips and kisses in their wake. At the same time, he allowed his fingers to brush their way up Gellert’s right leg, sliding under his nightshirt, over his pelvis and down towards where Albus could almost feel him burning with desire.

He was surprised, therefore, when Gellert suddenly caught his hand and brought it back up to land at his waist. “Steady, darling,” he crooned, his breath hot against Albus’ ear. “There’s no need to rush, you know.”

“Oh.” Arousal was quickly overtaken by embarrassment as Albus felt his cheeks burn. “Did you not want to - I mean, I know I don’t really know how, but...well, I just wondered -”

“Of course I want to.” Gellert pulled him against his chest and kissed him lightly. “I want to do everything with you. But we don’t have to do it all at once.” With a soft smile, he brushed Albus’ hair back, gazing into his eyes. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
